


Kiss me quick!

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam just need a quick moment to themselves.</p>
<p>PWP - no seriously this is literally PWP for the sake of it! LOL </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't know, own or make money out of this story. It's just my imagination! LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me quick!

Dean had begun to think that Sam would rather play online that spend the evening enjoying some 'sexy fun'. They had only been back in the motel for 10 minutes when Dean decided he had had enough and sexy times were coming back!  
Grabbing Sam by his waist Dean spun him around and grasped his ass and crushing them together crotch to crotch.  
"What the?" Sam grunted as he was grabbed.  
Dean pressed his hard body harder up to Sam. He had always loved Sam's athletic body and now they had been sleeping together for 6 months he loved it even more.  
"Shhh" he sighed as he leaned in to kiss Sam, "just go with the flow."  
Dean leaned in and slotted his lips onto Sam's, quickly putting his tongue to Sam's lips and waiting for Sam to open up to him. As Sam's lips opened to give Dean's tongue entry, Dean speared his fingers through Sam's thick, shaggy hair.  
God Sam could kiss, Dean thought as the scrape of an unshaven jaw brushed against his.  
Their tongues tangled as they matched each other for dominance. When they parted both of them were panting.  
Dean raised his head and locked gaze with Sam and shivered, no man (or woman) had looked at him with such longing, such love - it made Dean feel unworthy.  
He slid his hands down Sam's powerful arms.  
"Naked, Now!" he ordered as he started to clasp Sam's shirt to get undressed.  
Sam smirked but obeyed and moved back to undress. Not breaking their gaze Dean ripped his clothes off and just dumped them on the floor, watching as Sam deliberately and so annoyingly slowly, Dean thought, took of his clothes and placed them neatly on the chair.  
When Sam was finished Dean stared at him, almost as if he were stunned for a moment. Then he growled and strode forward, his expression fierce.  
“I crave you.” He admitted as his crushed their lips together, “I can never get enough of you.” He snarled as they grasped each other in ecstasy.  
Sam backed up a bit, stumbling and ending up with his back against the wall, panting as Dean crowded close against him.  
“Dean…” Sam whispered, “I lo…” the rest was lost in the most intense kiss Sam had ever had.  
Dean kissed like the world was ending, like Sam was dying, almost as if this was the last kiss they would ever share… and Sam loved it!  
Dean’s arm snaked around Sam’s waist and hauled him close, the kiss still continuing. His free hand slid down and gripped Sam’s thigh. Grasping it gently Dean lifted it so Sam was standing on one leg and manipulated it so Sam had no choice but to grip Dean’s waist with it.  
Still kissing Sam like his life depended on it, and with the quiet motel room resonating with the sounds of gasps, grunts and smacks of kisses Dean pushed Sam further back against the wall.  
Sam’s kiss awoke a hunger within him that he had never known existed. He had always loved Sam, would always love him, but the change in their relationship had been so mind blowing that sometimes Dean wondered if Sam really wanted a relationship fraught with so many issues and problems. With all of his insecurities Dean still wanted this, needed it indeed.  
With trembling fingers Dean brushed Sam’s back and let go of his lips to blow gently over Sam’s neck, a kink he knew Sam loved. Unsurprisingly Sam shivered and let out an unmanly giggle, which made Dean smile.  
Dean growled and grabbed Sam’s hands, jerking them above his head to pin them to the wall. Sam’s hips jerked against his as Dean leaned in for another kiss.  
Dean shoved his thigh between Sam’s legs to grind up against Sam’s straining cock.  
“Is this what you want?” he growled, he was so turned on he thought he would come just from this.  
“Yes… Fuck!” Sam gasped as he started to grind against Dean’s thigh, “You know I do.”  
Dean smirked, releasing Sam’s wrists and catching Sam’s other thigh this time he lifted Sam completely off the floor, pinning his back to the wall and holding him up by both his hands being on Sam’s ass.  
“Then have it!” he shouted as he lifted one arm and stuck two fingers into Sam’s mouth. “Wet these as this is the only lube we’re going to have.” He instructed. Sam quickly licked and moistened the fingers and not 5 seconds after they were in his mouth, Dean took them out and slid them down Sam’s body and rubbed at his entrance.  
Sam had never had sex against a wall and due to his stature had never expected to do so, especially not with Dean who was a couple of inches shorted than him!  
Dean thrust those two fingers into Sam’s hole quickly scissoring them to stretch the muscle.  
“Yes…Yes…” Sam panted as he felt his heart beating increasing with every moment of this lovemaking.  
Dean kept scissoring his fingers while kissing up Sam’s neck and mouthing at him. Sam cried out, squirming against the wall, his long legs clutched tightly around Dean’s waist.  
“Oh god..” he gasped, “Dean I can’t hold on much longer.”  
Dean lifted his head and slowly lowered Sam a bit and pressed his rock hard cock up towards Sam’s waiting hole.  
Dean’s lips twisted in a smile as he drove his hips upward and sank his cock into Sam’s willing body.  
Sam cried out, grateful that they were in the last room at the end and there were no real neighbors who may hear them. He knew he didn’t want to hold anything back, he wasn’t even sure he could.  
“Dean” he moaned as Dean’s cock eased back out of his body, only to cry out again as it surged once more back in.  
Dean’s hand was hard on Sam’s thighs keeping him where he wanted Sam to be. Both couldn’t hold a breath for very long as their need surged.  
“Oh god…Oh god.” Sam gasped, clenching around Dean’s cock. He reached out, fingers curling against Dean’s nape feeling the sweat soaked tendrils of hair. “Yes, Yes, Yes!”  
Dean raised his face and took Sam’s mouth again.  
Dean sped up and snapped his hips harder and faster. Desperately trying to reach their peaks, the room was filed again with grunts, gasps and the sound of flesh meeting flesh.  
Sam slipped a hand between his thighs and curled his fingers around his own cock, crying out as the ache intensified. Pre-come was flowing in a steady stream from his cock and was starting the dribble down onto both of them.  
“You should see yourself,” Dean gasped, “ so fucking beautiful.”  
This was by far the best rough sex they’d had in a long time and Sam grasped Dean’s hair more tightly as he felt his orgasm start to build. No one had ever used him like this and god…. It was perfect.  
Sam rocked on Dean’s cock in his ass and clenched as Dean thrust back in again.  
Sam’s cries became louder with each thrust, “God Dean,” he panted, “You can keep fucking me forever if it’s as good as this!”  
Dean raised his eyes and locked them with Sam. He panted with every thrust, the need for release raw in his expression.  
Suddenly Sam jerked and came so hard he thought he had blacked out. Ejaculate quickly shot up Sam’s chest and some even hit his chin. Subconsciously his red hot channel clenched around Dean’s cock during his orgasm.  
“Yes…Yes…” Dean gasped, his eyes falling shut as he came, hard, jerky thrusts in Sam as he spilled his seed deep inside him and then he sagged, panting hard sweat trailing down his body.  
Dean lowered Sam’s legs and slid his hands up Sam’s body to cradle his head against his. The stood silently for a few seconds, forehead to forehead panting gently into each other’s mouths. And then it was over, Dean let his hands go and with a smirk and a giggle, rushed into the bathroom shutting the door and shouting, “I call dibs on first shower!”  
“You bastard!” Sam shouted, with a smirk “There had better be some hot water when you come out.”  
A few seconds later the door opened a crack and Dean’s voice said, “We can always share a shower?”


End file.
